Angels
The information on this page is "player-written". It is not regarded as official lore and hence may not be in line with the official Elysium events. Regardless, the information on this page describes lore which may be used by one or more players within the Elysium community. You are welcome to incorporate as much or as little of this information as you choose. 'Origin' Angels are a curious free-roaming race. Most of them roam the sky and wander the surface trying to figure out their right god(s) to serve under. They try to defeat false gods and hopefully become as strong as one from serving under them. That is every angels main goal in life, to become a god. Others, have secondary goals in which they are goals given by a god. Angels have known to be a race discriminated against for a while and some refuse to return violence. Angels tend to be caring, warm-hearted and generous creatures. They do not like to respond to things in violence and try to work things out between parties and depending on other situations, their self and the other party. Other angels are rather merciless and serve under chaotic gods as they sinlessly ravage the lands. Every angel finds out their faith twelve to eighteen years average after creation. There are a handful angels that appear lesser than archangels and seraphs but are low-key as great as them. They like to keep the appearance of a simple angel to be underestimated. Most angels keep themselves under faiths. Faiths are also known as “religions”. The most known faiths are the Celestian Order and the Eye of Elysium. The Eye of Elysium doesn't really pertain that much to angels rather than the eye of Elysium seeking mercenary angels. Arch-Angels A very notifiable sub-genre of angels is an arch-angel. They usually claim they are the “closest thing to god” and some even attempt to claim the title of God. They aren't known to be invincible as one, but they are noted by some to have extreme power. You’d need to play some sort of mind game and using environment to maneuver against it’s power. They love to keep their title as an arch-angel very secretive. They are much rather taller than a normal angels and perhaps more aggressive and merciless. They are rather more popular in faiths such as the Celestians and the T’khadi than in other faiths they stereotype them as cruel, and “fallen” even though they aren't. The obvious difference between a fallen angel and an arch-angel is an arch-angel has blissful white wings and a rather gleaming yet dull coloured halo. Arch-angels take extreme offence to being called or even asked about being fallen. It’s been studied that there are actually “fallen arch-angels” which seem to be as cruel, if not, even more cruel than the common demon. Cherubim (Coming soon) Ophanim (Coming soon) Dominions (Coming soon) Fallen Angels An angel who has turned against their own faith has been exiled from heaven is also known as the fallen angel.A fallen angel is rather quiet and mysterious. They are naturally very hostile. Arch-Angels are mostly mistaken as one, although some faiths have their own practices and dimensions that others misunderstand. Fallen angels obvious features are a tilted halo and darkened wings. They have no relation to demons, although they can get along well with them. Some don’t, which is why some fallen angels are also known as “rogue angels”. Rogue angels are a nickname for fallen angels who tend to be narcissistic and extremely hostile.It’s been studied that there are actually “fallen arch-angels” which seem to be as cruel, if not, even more cruel than the common demon. Seraphs Seraphs are a very powerful six-winged angel, supposedly the highest in angel order other than an arch-angel which are equal in combined power yet very different. They also appear to have fangs for some unknown reason. Many demons who have encountered one say they have a vicious bite with fangs full of holy water. Seraphs only appear in a few high successful faiths. Seraphs are usually rather timid, but aggressive when being attacked or seeing a loved one being troubled. Celestian Angels A popular faith that grows in Elysium is known as the Celestial faith. It originated on an unknown planet where humans thrived happily. They just had one thing disturbing the force... Demons. They think the mighty being who lives in the lava depths of the planet is in control of it. They named that being Sin. They believe Sin was the creator of all things unholy and impure in the universe. Only a handful of people have encountered Sin as it was the gateway to heaven because when one of them hold onto the Celestian faith so hard, Sin kills them and they ascend into heaven where they are transformed into Celestian Angels. Heaven is simply their lounge and they get sent to a planet in need of purifying. "Impurity exists as long as Sin does”, quoted in the Celestians’ teachings. The practitioners of Celestial are called Celestians. They are a league full of Angels and human believers and even other races who believe the universe is impure and there are races of planets that are required to thrive. In this case, humans are the chosen race in Elysium destined to thrive.Some impure races join it and put their selves captive and repent for lightness. Celestians are known to be unforgiving and scornful people. They do not like werewolves or vampires and have a natural hatred for demons. They are full of angels who are tired of putting up with a board of listed sins and morals however, they tend to have a limit to being merciless. They’d rather see an impure suffer than die. The Celestian order lacks morals and judgement which is perfect for angel mercenaries. They look up to a mysterious figure, not noted of gender often referred to as “it” or they” named The Divine or God. It’s voice is too distorted to make out. This God is very generous yet unforgiving. Weeping Angels A lesser-trusted race of angels includes the infamous Weeping Angels. This race is normally only known of by very old humanoids who believe in the concept of time-travel. Weeping Angels are a dangerous race of angels which resemble stone statues of various angelic figures and/or gargoyles. There is some debate as to the possibility that these such "angels" may actually be demons which have chosen to possess gargoyle statues. On first encounter, these "angels" appear to be crying, with their faces buried into their hands - and hence the name "weeping angels". Despite being made of hard stone, weeping angels do have the ability to move, under the condition that no one is watching them. Most weeping angels are intimidatingly fast, giving them the ability to make swift movements during the blink of an eye. (literally!) Weeping Angels also have the power to send people back in time with the mere touch of a finger, thus making them dangerous to the unsuspecting person who forgets to engage constant eye-contact with the stone statue angels. Category:Summary Category:Faiths Category:Races Category:Roleplay Category:Player-written lore